PokeMon Rider Agito
by Zeltrax541
Summary: This is a crossover-story of Pokemon and Kamen Rider Agito. I got this idea when I was listening to a song from Kamen Rider Agito and looking for Pokemon screenshots.


I don't claim anything in this story

**A CROSSOVER OF POKE'MON AND KAMEN RIDER AGITO**

_**"TODAY, WE FIND OUR HEROES TRAVELING ALONGSIDE A BEAUTIFUL COUNTRYSIDE IN THE MARVELOUS SINNOH REGION. BUT AS OUR HEROES WILL SOON FIND OUT, DAWN HAS BEEN KEEPING A SECRET FROM THEM AND SHE MIGHT NOT EVEN KNOW IT HERSELF!"**_

On the road, far from home,  
But you don't have to feel alone.  
Brave and strong, together we will be.  
It's our destiny!

We will be heroes,  
We can change the world if we try.  
I go where you go,  
Forever friends, you and I.

We will be heroes!  
Battle Dimension,  
Poke'Mon!

_**"THE POKE'BALL FLIES IN AND OPENS UP." Ash: Dawn's a robot?!**_

_**"NOW WE FIND OUR HEROES AT A CAMP-SITE TO REST UP FOR A LITTLE WHILE. DAWN, HOWEVER, IS FEELING MORE TIRED THEN THE REST OF THE GUYS. BROCK, WHO'S A POKE'MON BREEDER IN TRAINING, DECIDES TO CHECK UP ON DAWN."**_

Brock: Hey, Dawn, are you allright? You've been feeling very tired since we got here.

**LIEING** Dawn: It's just that we have been walking for a long time. I'm going to go sleep in my tent now. Laters.

_**"DAWN THEN GOES INTO HER TENT TO TAKE A REST. BROCK, HOWEVER, DOESN'T BELIEVE HER. ASH THINKS SO AS WELL. THEY BOTH FOLLOW DAWN AROUND EVERYWHERE TO FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER."**_

Ash: Brock, aren't you taking this a little far?

Brock: Nonsense, ASH! Dawn's acting weird and I'm gonna find out!

_**"CROGUNK POPS OUT OF HIS POKE'BALL AND ATTEMPTS TO HIT BROCK WITH A POISON JAB TO THE BACK. BUT THEN, BROCK JUMPED AND DODGED IT!"**_

Brock: I was ready this time! Return!

_**"BROCK CALLED TO CROGUNK AND CROGUNK RETURNED TO HIS POKE'BALL."**_

Ash: Look. She's going out of the store.

_**"THEY SEE DAWN HOLDING A BAG FILLED WITH CIRCUITS, WIRES AND COMPUTER CHIPS. SHE THEN WALKS AWAY BACK TO THE POKE'MON CENTER WHERE THE GANG WAS STAYING IN. ASH AND BROCK WERE MORE CONFUSED THEN EVER NOW. WHY WAS DAWN HOLDING A BAG FILLED WITH CIRCUITS, WIRES AND COMPUTER CHIPS? THAT'S WHAT THEY WERE GOING TO FIND OUT! THEY TAILED DAWN BACK TO THE POKE'MON CENTER AND NOTICED HER GOING TO HER ROOM. ASH AND BROCK PEEKED IN THE KEYHOLE AND WHAT THEY SAW WAS HORRIFING! THE COMPUTER STUFF SHE BOUGHT EARLIER, SHE WAS PUTTING INTO HERSELF! AND THAT WASN'T ENOUGH, SHE STARTED TO TAKE A CORD OUT OF HER CHEST AND PLUG IT INTO A WALL OUTLET. HER EYES WENT FROM HER REGULAR BLUE AND WENT AN SICKLY WHITE AND HER MOUTH WAS OPEN A LITTLE. ASH AND BROCK TOOK THAT AS THE SIGNAL TO GO INSIDE."**_

Ash: Dawn? Dawn? Dawn, wake up, will you?!

_**"ASH YELLED AS LOUD AS BEST AS HE COULD, BUT TO NO EFFECT."**_

Ash: I can't wake her up! What's going on with her, Brock?

Brock: I think this Dawn's an android, a robot of our sweet Dawn!

_**"CROGUNK POPS OUT OF HIS POKE'BALL AND ATTEMPTS TO HIT BROCK WITH A POISON JAB TO THE BACK. BUT THEN, BROCK JUMPED AND DODGED IT!"**_

Brock: I was ready again this time! Return!

_**"BROCK CALLED TO CROGUNK AND CROGUNK RETURNED TO HIS POKE'BALL."**_

Ash: Well, what do we do with this robot and how do we get the real Dawn back?!

Brock: We will get the real Dawn back and I think we can do it with the robot Dawn.

_**"BROCK LOOKS AT THE ROBOT A LOT AND FINDS HER INSTRUCTION MANUAL. AFTER FLIPPING THROUGH ALL THE PAGES, HE NOW KNOWS EVERYTHING IN THAT BOOK AND THEN SOME. THEN HE AND ASH, ALONG PIKACHU WAITED UTILL THE ROBOT FINISHED CHARGING. THE ROBOT'S EYES FLASHED AND THEY WENT BACK TO THE REGULAR BLUE THEY WERE EARLIER. SHE THEN STOOD UP."**_

Robo-Dawn: Guys, why are you in my room?

Brock: We'll see about that.

_**"HE STARTED TO SAY THE NAMES OF THE CURRENT POKE'MON IN DAWN'S POSSESSION, WHICH WAS THE ROBOT'S SHUT-DOWN CODE."**_

Brock: Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom!

_**"ROBO-DAWN GASPED AND HER EYES WENT WHITE AGAIN. SHE THEN STOOD THERE WITH HER HANDS AT HER SIDE."**_

Ash: What did you do to her?

Brock: She's now under my control. Robo-Dawn, where is the real dawn?

_**"ROBO-DAWN PROCESSED TH REQUEST AND ANSWERED HIM."**_

Robo-Dawn: She is currently with Cassidy and Botch of Team Rocket.

_**"A RINGING SOUND COULD BE HEARD FROM HER HAND."**_

Robo-Dawn: Excuse me. That's my phone-hand. Hello?

Butch: **THAT'S BUTCH!!!!**

Robo-Dawn: I'm sorry, Butch.

_**"ROBO-DAWN THEN HANGS UP HER PHONE-HAND."**_

Robo-Dawn: I'll take you to her right now.

Ash: Wait, how do we know you're no going to trick us? You were built by Team Rocket!

PikaChu: Pika, Pika, Pika-PikaChu! Translated: That's right, you know!

Robo-Dawn: To prove my faith in you, here.

_**"SHE HANDS THEM A BELT WITH A GOLD ORB IN THE MIDDLE WITH HALF TRIANGLES ON THE TOP AND BOTTOM OF THE ORB, ONE POINTING RIGHT, THE OTHER POINTING LEFT. THE MAIN FRONT PART OF THE BELT IS BLACK WITH A RED OUTLINE AND THERE ARE 2 HALF ORBS ON THE SIDES, INDICATING THAT THEY ARE SWITCHES."**_

Ash: Why are you giving us this thing?

PikaChu: PikaChu? Translated: I wonder why she did.

Robo-Dawn: Because Brock reprogrammed me when he said the names of Dawn's poke'mon. Now I want to help and this is the least that I could do.

_**"BROCK STRAPS THE BELT ONT HIS WAIST."**_

Brock: Let's go!

**_"ROBO-DAWN THEN TAKES THE GANG TO WHERE CASSIDY AND BUTCH HAD HIDDEN THEMSELVES AND THE REAL DAWN."_**

Cassidy: You robot reject! You weren't supposed to take the twerps right to where we were!

Robo-Dawn: Sorry, Cassidy. But if you can't trick them, join them!

Botch: Hey Writer dude, my name's Butch, not Botch! Gots It?

**Zeltrax541: Sorry, Butch.**

Butch: Thank you. Now, where were we? Oh yeah.

_**"HE PRESSES A BUTTON ON A REMOTE AND BEHIND A SECRET DOOR, THEY REVEALED DAWN, ON A CHAIR ROPED UP."**_

Ash: Dawn, We'll get you out of there!

Butch: Not so fast! Machamp, I choose you!

_**"BUTCH THREW HIS POKE'BALL AND OUT CAME MACHAMP, A FIGHTING-TYPE POKE'MON. HE WAS BATTLE READY!"**_

Ash: That's it! PikaChu, get ready!

PikaChu: Pika! Translated: Right, Ash!

_**"BROCK HOLDS THEM BACK."**_

Brock: I think it's time to see what this belt can do!

_**"BROCK USES A HAND MOTION AND THE BELT MATERILIZES ONTO HIS WAIST. HE SLOWLY PUTS HIS HAND FORWARD AND EXHALES."**_

Brock: Henshin!

_**"BROCK THEN PRESSED THE ORBS ON HIS SIDES AND BEGAN FIGHTING THE MACHAMP. BROCK WAS FIGHTING THE MACHAMP AND THE POKE'MON WAS PUT INTO ASH'S LINE OF SIGHT. WHEN BROCK THREW THE MACHAMP, ASH'S SIGHT LINE WAS CLEAR: BROCK WAS WEARING A COOL SUIT OF ARMOR."**_

Brock: I am now Kamen Rider Agito!

Cassidy/Butch: **Kamen Rider Agito?! That's the rider power Team Rocket's been developing! How did you get it?!**

Brock: A little robot told me.

_**"BROCK POINTS TO DAWN'S CHAIR, SHOWING ROBO-DAWN CUTTING HER FREE AND PULLING HER TO SAFETY."**_

Robo-Dawn: Agito! Finish the job!

Brock: Yosha! Translated: All Right!

_**"THE BLADES ON BROCK'S HELMET OPENED UP TO BE THREE ON EACH SIDE OF HIS HEAD. HE THEN SPREAD HIS LEGS OUT LITTLE, ALONG WITH HIS ARMS. A GLOWY IMAGE OF A DRAGON'S HEAD APPEARED ON THE GROUND. BROCK THEN TOOK HIS RIGHT LEG AND SWUNG IT TO THE BACK OF HIS LEFT FOOT. THE ACTION MADE HIM SORTA BOW TO THE MACHAMP. HE THEN PUT HIS LEFT HAND AND PUT IT BEFORE HIS HEAD. HE THEN JUMPED INTO THE AIR AND EXECUTED AGITO'S RIDER KICK, THE DRAGON'S KICK."**_

Brock: Emperor's Fist, Way of the Agito! **Dragon's Kick!**

_**"BROCK THEN KICKED THE MACHAMP AND TEAM ROCKET INTO THE AIR. TEAM ROCKET THEN FOLLOWED WITH THEIR USUAL 'We're blasting off again' SHTICK. BROCK THEN DETROYED THE BASE AND RAN OUT OF THERE WITH THE GANG. HE THEN TRANSFORMED BACK TO HIS NORMAL FORM."**_

Brock: That was **AWESOME!**

Dawn: Now, what do we do with you, my robotic friend?

Robo-Dawn: Well, I have an idea. Why don't we send me to your mom?

**ALL 4:EH?!**

Robo-Dawn: Well, I thought it was a good idea.

Brock: I think it's a wonderful idea, Robo-Dawn. We'll send you to her tonight.

Dawn: Okay, but I want to call her ahead before we send off this android of me.

**ALL 5: DEAL!**

**"AFTER THE GANG GOES BACK TO THE POKE'MON CENTER AND CALLS DAWN'S MOM ABOUT THE ROBOT COPY OF HER STAYING WITH HER, SHE WAS EXCITED TO HEAR THE NEWS, IF NOT CREEPED OUT AT THE SAME TIME. DAWN'S MOM WILL TAKE GOOD CARE OF THE ROBOT UNTILL DAWN COMES HOME."**

Dawn: Well, Robo-Me, guess it's good-bye for now, anyway.

Robo-Dawn: I'll keep tabs on you.

Dawn: Untill the day...

Robo-Dawn: We meet again!

_**"DAWN AND HER ROBOT COPY SHAKED HANDS UNTILL IT WAS THE ROBOT'S TIME TO GO TO DAWN'S MOM. WITH THE MEMORIES OF A NEW COMRADE AND BROCK'S NEW POWERS AS KAMEN RIDER AGITO WITH THEM, OUR HEROE'S SINNOH REGION JOURNEY CONTINUES!"**_

_**The End?! AS STATED, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY**_


End file.
